Fruit-Vengers (transcript)
(The episode begins at Daneboe's with the fruit having a pool party) Midget Apple: Cannonball! (Midget Apple does a tiny cannonball into a cooler) Orange: Cannonball? More like cannon-small. (laughs) Midget Apple: Was my splash super-huge? Did I get anyone wet? Marshmallow: Nope, sorry. Passion Fruit: Sorry. Midget Apple: Aw, man. Pear: Hey, guys, what's going on here? Orange and Midget Apple: Pool party! Pear: Uh, but why's the water so bleh? Nerville: Maybe it just hasn't been purified. Or maybe it's not water at all! (a drop of mystery blue goo falls into the cooler) Nerville: Not sure what it is exactly. But what I do know is I probably shouldn't be climbing into here. I'll have it fixed in a jiffity-doodle. Pear: Okay, so mabye we shouldn't be swimming in mystery goo. Orange: Stop being such a party poop-pear. (laughs) Marshmallow: (laughs) "Party poop-pear!" Midget Apple: Yeah, be cool for once. Pear: I may be uncool, but at least I'm safe. Orange: Boo! Midget Apple: Boo, safety! Marshmallow: Yay, boo! Pear: Well, when you guys start feeling weird side effects, don't come crying to… Grapefruit: Cannonball! Pear: No! You're gonna get me all… (Grapefruit makes a huge cannonball and splashes everyone, including Pear) Pear: …wet. Orange: (laughs) Way to go, Grapefruit! Midget Apple: How would you say my cannonball splash compared to his? Bigger would you say? Passion Fruit: Grapefruit! You splashed me all the way over here! Grapefruit: My splash radius is pretty epic; I'm well aware. Orange and Midget Apple: (chanting) Grapefruit! Grapefruit! Grapefruit! Grapefruit: Yes, yes, I know. I rule. Pumpkin: I've seen better cannonballs from a snow pea. Zucchini: (chuckles) Yeah! A snow pea! (laughs) Grapefruit: Hmph, dumb vegetables. Pear: Seriously, swimming in some strange liquid isn't concerning? Grapefruit: Nope. Should I be concerned about… (Grapefruit inhales deeply and dives deep into the liquid) Pear: You're not impressing anybody. Marshmallow: Wow! Check out Grapefruit! Midget Apple: Color me impressed! (Grapefruit rises back up) Orange: (laughs) You go, Grapefruit! Whoa, whoa! (Orange starts to fly in the air) Orange: Whoa. I feel kind of light-headed. Pear: Whoa! Midget Apple: Whoa! Marshmallow: Hooray! (Orange starts to control his flying) Orange: Hey, I'm getting the hang of it. This is great! (laughs) Dive bomb! Midget Apple: Hey! Passion Fruit: Orange, you have a superpower! Pear: What are you gonna use it for? For good, I hope. Orange: Hmm. I'll probably use it for… Dive bomb! Midget Apple: Come on! Orange: Hey, hey, guys, what's super funny and orange all over? Pear: I don't know, what? Orange: Dive bomb! Midget Apple: Stop dive-bombing me! Passion Fruit: Um, guys, I feel kind of funny, too. I think I'm seeing… Midget Apple: Stars? If you're seeing stars, you should lie down. Passion Fruit: No, I'm seeing… through everything! Guys, I think I have X-ray vision! Orange: Mmm, prove it. How many fingers am I holding up behind my back? Passion Fruit: Zero. You don't have any arms. Orange: She's got X-ray vision, you guys! Midget Apple: Hey, I feel a little funny, too. Orange: (laughs) He said "little". Midget Apple: Ah, leave me alone! It's not my fault I'm not big. (gasping) (Midget Apple starts to grow into an enormous apple) Midget Apple: Whoa, whoa! Yes! Finally, it's all happening for me! Marshmallow: Yay! I have a superpower, too! Pear: You do? What is it? (Marshmallow has super speed which leaves a trail of fire and some burned marshmallow bits) Marshmallow: Whoa, I just went to Mexico! Orange: No way. Prove it. Marshmallow: You're holding zero fingers behind your back. Orange: Marshmallow's got super speed, you guys! Passion Fruit: Wait, so everyone who touched the gooey stuff now has a superpower? Marshmallow: Uh-huh. Orange: Sure do! (laughs) Midget Apple: Well, everyone except Pear. Pear: Wait, I do feel kind of weird. Orange: I bet his power is gonna be awesome. (Pear's power is about to be revealed) Passion Fruit: Here it comes! Pear: Okay, okay, it's happening. I can feel it! (Pear's power is revealed to be, fish gills, the other fruits stare in silence) Midget Apple: Umm, are those… gills? Pear: What?! Seriously? This is my superpower? Fish gills? Orange: (laughs) Face it, Pear, your real superpower is being super uncool. (Orange laughs and Pear groans in disappointment) Passion Fruit: Hey, guys, where's Grapefruit? Also, why are there screams of terror coming from aisle eight? (Passion Fruit sees a zucchini floating in the air and Grapefruit is the one causing it and laughs) Zucchini: Hey! Hey! Grapefruit: This is so baller. I can move vegetables with my mind! Zucchini: Hey, Grapefruit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry your cannonball was so weak! (Zucchini and the other vegetables laugh at Grapefruit) Nerville: Come on, Grapefruit, put the zucchini down. Grapefruit: As you wish. Zucchini: Hey! (Grapefruit drops the zucchini so fast it cracks open, the other vegetables scream in fear) Nerville: Great. Now I got to clean that up. Grapefruit: I've never felt so powerful! Dance, vegetables! Dance! (Grapefruit lifts up a eggplant and some asparagus, they start spinning around and they exploded when they crashed into each other) Grapefruit: Whoopsie. (laughs) Carrot: He's a madman! Somebody help! Orange: Right! I'll go find help! Pear: Orange, we are the help. Orange: Oh. Grapefruit: Time for target practice. (Grapefruit tosses an eggplant and purple cabbage at the walls) Purple Cabbage: I never saw Paris! Eggplant: I regret nothing! Orange: Stop right there, Grapefruit! Grapefruit: Says who? Orange: Says us, the, uh… Guys, what are we called? We need a cool name. Midget Apple: Yeah, like Team Good Guys or Power Posse or Little Apple Squad. Pear: We don't need a name right now. We need to save those vegetables. Midget Apple: We need costumes. Pear: What?! No. Orange and Marshmallow: We need costumes! Grapefruit: Great idea. Let me stop terrorizing these vegetables for a sec and whip up a cool supervillain costume. Orange: Great. Meet back here in ten? Grapefruit: Sounds like a plan. (everyone's costumes were shown - Orange has a red and blue mask with glowing antennas and round pants with a yellow belt, Passion Fruit has a purple suit and has white hair with a green mask, Midget Apple has a big oval with an "M" on it, Marshmallow has a blue mask and colorful lightning shoes, and Pear has underwear with fish imprinted on it) Passion Fruit: Uh, are those fish-print undies? Pear: Look, I have the powers of a fish. Got a better idea? I'm all ears. (Grapefruit's supervillian costume is a big red helmet with a "G" on it's forehead) Grapefruit: Okay. Is everybody ready to fight now or what? Orange: Sure are! Also, I like your helmet. Grapefruit: Why, thank you. That's very kind. (the fruit heroes and Grapefruit stare at each other and the vegetables stare at everyone) Orange: Food fight! (Orange charges at Grapefruit, Grapefruit picks up several vegetables and launches an ear of corn at Orange) Orange: Whoa! That came ear-ily close to hitting me. (now Grapefruit launches a carrot at Orange) Orange: Do your worst, Grapefruit. I don't carrot all. (laughs) (Passion Fruit uses her X-ray vision through binoculars and sees not too many vegetables floating) Passion Fruit: Midget Apple, the coast is clear. Midget Apple: Rodger that. Oh, and from now on, you can call me The Big Apple! Cannonball! (Midget Apple's cannonball is so hard it cracks the store floor causing Grapefruit to fall off a shelf and land on the fruit cart) Midget Apple: Ah, it's good to be big. Pear: Way to go, guys. You're doing great. Let's see if we can't take this fight to the water. (Grapefruit lifts of lots of vegetables while he laughs evilly) Passion Fruit: My X-ray vision is getting blurry! Marshmallow: Huh? My super speed isn't quite so super. See? (Marshmallow does his super speed and returns) Marshmallow: I only got as far as Idaho that time. (Grapefruit launches more vegetables at Orange until he gets smacked to the ground by a beet) Orange: I guess he finally beet me. (laughs) Pear: Orange is hit! Passion Fruit: Quick, to the pool to refuel! (the fruits make their way to the cooler but Grapefruit tips the cooler over with a pumpkin spilling the mystery goo and only getting it on Pear) Pear: Come on! Midget Apple: The mystery liquid! (the blue water goes down the store drain never to be seen again) Midget Apple: No! (Grapefruit launches pumpkins at the fruit) Passion Fruit: He's discovered the pumpkin bin! (the pumpkins explode) Orange: Retreat! Grapefruit: I totally rule! Pear: Everyone, get out of here! That shelf is gonna fall! Apple: Don't worry, I'll catch it. Pear: Apple? I didn't know you got superpowers. Apple: Super what? (Apple gets squished by the shelf, a loose wire touches a power socket and starts a fire near the corn bin) Corn: Help! Fire! Passion Fruit: Marshmallow, go find a fire extinguisher! (Marshmallow thinks about a race car, skies, and the fruit spaceship) Marshmallow: Almost there! I'm thinking super fast thoughts! Warp speed! (Marshmallow's super speed is gone) Marshmallow: Yay! Passion Fruit: Does anyone still have their superpower? (Midget Apple shrinks down to his original small size) Pear: I still have my gills. Passion Fruit: Well, let me rephrase. Does anyone still have their useful superpower? Pear: Oh. Mmm, no. Grapefruit: (laughs) And now the grand finale. (Grapefruit once again lifts a lot of vegetables and is about to finish off the fruit and vegetables, the fire continues and sets off the fire sprinkling system) Midget Apple: Nice knowing you guys. (the store fills up with water) Grapefruit: (laughs) All vegetables are helpless against my awesomely awesome power! Tomato: Too bad you forgot one thing. Grapefruit: And what would that be? Tomato: Tomatoes aren't vegetables! (Tomato charges at Grapefruit) Grapefruit: Huh? No! (Grapefruit gets knocked into the water and the vegetables are free from Grapefruit's levitation) Passion Fruit: He's in the water. Pear, this is your time to shine! Pear: Guys, my powers aren't nearly as cool as his. Orange: Yeah, your powers are laughably pathetic, but you're our only hope. I believe in you. Pear: (sighs) Here goes nothing. (Pear jumps into the water) Grapefruit: (laughs) What are you gonna do, Pear? (Sardines swim to Pear) Sardine: Fish army reporting for duty, sir! Pear: What? I can communicate with fish telepathically? Sardine: All part of the gig, sir. Whatever you need, the school will do. Pear: So if I said, "form a triangle…" (the sardines form a triangle around Pear) Pear: Whoa! Well, there is something you could probably help me with. Passion Fruit: I can't really see what's going on. Orange: Wait a minute! Look! (the sardines form to make it look like Pear has muscled arms) Orange: Cool! Pear has arms! Grapefruit: Arms? No fair! (Pear spins the sardines for a while and launches a fist at Grapefruit, Grapefruit was his so hard he got punched out of Daneboe's and into space, the water is drained out and the store is unflooded) Orange: Pear, you did it! I so wish I could high-five you right now. (the vegetables and the sardines cheer for Pear) Midget Apple: That arms thingy was the coolest thing I've ever seen! Pear: I guess it was pretty cool, wasn't it? (Nerville mops the floor while humming and sees a disturbing mess in the vegetable aisle) Nerville: Good gracious groceries! Aw. I'm gonna need more mops. (a drop of the mystery goo lands on Nerville's head, Nerville's hands have turned into mops, Nerville wipes off a tear with one of them and sees what happened to his hands) Nerville: Wh…! Wha…! Mop hands! That's perfect! (Nerville laughs and starts to skip) Category:Transcript